


Tattoo

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: A trip to New York leaves Maki lonely, and when Nico gets back, she wants to remedy that.





	

As soon as the door to the apartment shut behind them, Maki was stalking towards Nico. A few steps later and their lips met, each desperate for the other. Hands tangling in black hair, Maki pulled the hair bands from Nico's signature twin tails, never letting her attention waver from their kiss. Her fingers carding through the dark locks, Maki let a sigh slip past her lips. She missed this so much. Missed the feel of Nico's lips against hers. Missed being together.

"You're never leaving me that long again," Maki breathed against Nico's jawline, watching a shiver run down the smaller girl's back.

"Please, I was in New York for two weeks," Nico replied smoothly, but she wasn't fooling anyone. She had responded to the kiss with just as much passion and hunger as Maki had initiated it with. Nico was just too stubborn to admit she missed her girlfriend. Smirking at the thought, Maki took a step back, slowly sliding her fingers out of Nico's dark hair.

"Well, if you really didn't miss me..." Maki trailed off, feigning indifference. With a flip of her hair, she turned to head into the kitchen. She had no real plans of leaving, but just wondered how long it would be before Nico decided to drop the cool, confident act. Sure enough, slim fingers wrapped around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Don't play games," Nico said sternly, though their was a slight pleading tone in her voice. "You know I missed you."

"Much better," Maki purred, turning back to face Nico. Pulling the older girl back in for another kiss, Maki found Nico's hands slipping behind her neck. Her own arms looping around Nico's waist, Maki closed any distance between them, stepping up so their bodies were flush against each other. 

Only pulling away when her lungs had protested enough, Maki could feel their heavy, panting breaths quickly heating up the area. Color coming to her cheeks at the realization, the pianist ducked her head to trail a line of kisses down Nico's neck. Stopping to suck and nip at the girl's pulse point, Maki smiled against pale skin when she felt Nico's pulse spike, the older girl's hands tightening their grip on the back of her neck. Moving down to her collar bone, Maki only stopped when she realized their was something coloring her skin. Pulling back, Maki tugged down at the neckline of Nico's sweater to get a better look at what was on her skin. 

A dark, maroon rose was inked onto her collar bone, the petals unfurling in a sweeping spiral. It was surrounded by black, flourishing lines that tapered off in neat arcs. In the center of the beautiful flower was a white, script 'M', written neatly among the dark petals. 

Cocking her head to the side, Maki examined the ink with studious focus, as well as quite a bit of curiosity. "Did you seriously get a tattoo?" She questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, Nozomi took me," Nico replied, a grin tugging at her lips. During their trip, Nozomi had insisted Nico come into a slightly sketchy-looking tattoo parlor with her. Nico had reluctantly agreed, more out of curiosity than anything. In the end, they both left with some new ink on their skin.

"Of course she did," Maki said with a roll of her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smile working it's way onto her face. "It looks nice," Maki offered, leaning down to let her lips brush the inked flower. Of course, Maki would never tell Nico, but she thought it was really sweet of her to get a tattoo with her initial on it. Besides, she had a bit of a thing for tattoos. It turns out her trip to New York wasn't all bad after all.


End file.
